Jealousy (A Zude Fanfic)
by LoverBoy97
Summary: Summary: Season 3... 3 Months after Zero told Jude his real name. Jude & Zero have been acting weird, they called the "having a good time" together off. They are keeping their relationship strictly business. Except when someone named Lucas steps in and shows interest in Jude. Will Zero/ Gideon try to get Jude back?
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy (Zude Fanfic)

Summary: Season 3... 3 Months after Zero told Jude his real name. Jude &amp; Zero have been acting weird, they called the "having a good time" together off. They are keeping their relationship strictly business. Except when someone named Lucas steps in and shows interest in Jude.

Chapter 1

Jude's POV

The last 3 months have been really hard. Zero/ Gideon has been pushing me away because "He doesn't do relationships." He's so beautiful though, I've been dreaming about having a future with him since the day he told me his real name. But he said that his career is his #1 priority and that we can't be public. "I just want him so bad though."

Oh god! Here he comes again, he just can't take no for an answer can he.

Lucas:"Hey Jude."

Jude:"Hi Lucas."

Lucas:"So how have you been? How's your client? What's his name again? Zero?"

I hate him so much for reminding me, I feel like he so knows that I'm in love with Gideon. Oh how much I love calling him Gideon, just because I know that it's our secret. No one else knows it. Yeah. Yeah I know I just said "I love him." because it's true so sue me.

Jude:"I'm good and yes his name is Gid, I mean Zero. How have you been? (Like I care.) How are you enjoying working here?"

Lucas:"It's great actually. All thanks to Lionel, I think I might stay here for a long time."

Jude:"Oh wow. You seem confident about your stay. I thought you were here temporarily, well at least until they found you a client?"

Lucas:"Yeah, but I was gonna talk to Lionel and see if I could stay. Now that I might have a reason."

Jude:"Oh? And what reason would that be?" Are you kidding me. Why is he staying? I don't like the flirting that's going on.

Lucas:"Oh I think you know what my reasons are."

Jude:"Look Lucas, you're a nice guy and all but I can't. I'm still hung up on someone and my feelings for him are really true."

Lucas:"I get that, but we have similar interests and we even do the same jobs. And also, one date won't hurt anyone. Plus, you're not together, are you?"

Jude:"Not really, but-"

Lucas:"No buts. Please one date. We connet then we continue. We don't then we go our separate ways. You stay and I leave."

Jude:"One date? No exceptions after that if we don't connect?"

Lucas:"Deal! You want to shake on it?"

Jude:"Shake on it."

Hope this gets him off my back. I smile then I walk away to go to Lionel's office to tell her not to make him stay for long.

Zero's POV

I know that I'm difficult sometimes, but what I felt when I saw Jude turn his back on me and walk away 3 months ago. I just couldn't feel that emotion of loneliness again, so I did what I do best. Push the people I care about away, so that's exactly what I did to Jude.

Jude didn't realize that I heard that now he has a date with this guy named Lucas. I know this guy was trouble, and I've been trying to dig something on him. But damn, he's clean. When I heard Jude say "Yes" for the date something inside me just flipped and that feeling is worst than the loneliness I felt 3 months ago. So I decided to tell this Lucas guy to back off Jude.

Zero:"Hey Lucas."

Lucas:"Hey Zero, right?"

Zero:"Right, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Lucas:"Okay what's up?"

Zero:"It's about my agent, you need to back off. Like seriously."

Lucas:"What do you mean? I'm interested in him and we agreed to go on a date."

Zero:"More like you forced him to."

Lucas:"More or less, but he still agreed non the less. Plus, it's only one date. To figure things out. Why do you care anyways? "

Zero:"Fine. Figure things out, but after that if he doesn't want you. You leave and obviously because he's my agent. "

After I said that I just walked away, feeling angry. I couldn't bare the thought of Jude going out with someone other then myself. It was giving me anxiety. It also gives me the idea of talking to Jude as soon as possible. But now I have to calm down and head to practice.

Jude's POV

While walking into the office and seeing the secretary that's when I realized that we did not talk about the date details. So now I have to text or call him to see what and when he has in mind. This is awful.

Jude:"Hey Rita, is my stepmother in her office?"

Rita:"Yeah, just wait here for a second."

Jude:"Sure."

She walks into the office then comes out to tell me Lionel isn't busy. So I went into the office.

Lionel:"Hey sweetheart, how have you been?"

Jude:"I'm good, but I'm actually here for a favor and since you're technically my stepmother. You need to help me out."

Lionel:"Okay, you went straight for the kill. No how have you been, No anything. Okay, so what is it you want me to do."

Jude:"Sorry, it's just that he keeps getting on my nerves and I need you're help."

Lionel:"Fine, what is it?

Jude:"I need you to speed up the process of Lucas leaving the Devils management."

Lionel:"Uh ha, I can do that but why."

Jude:"He keeps on flirting and trying to make me like him. He's a nice guy and all, but today he pressured me into sayi-ng yes for a date with him, for him to back off. It's getting annoying and you know my reasons."

Lionel:"Yeah, I agree. He can be a push over, but don't you think that this is an opportunity to move on. I mean you told me its been 2-3 months!?"

Jude:"You know I can't. I think I Love him."

Lionel:"Okay. Okay. I'll see what I can do. But I think that you should go on this date and if 'Lover Boy' really cared then he'd get jealous and step up his game. I know you will feel like you are using Lucas, but in a way he knows you have someone else. When is the date any way."

Jude:"Don't know haven't discussed it yet and yeah I will feel bad. But I think he knows it's Zero that I'm interested in, because he keeps on dissing him in front of me. So I think I might take your advice. I really want him back. I hate that when we see or talk to each other it's always about work. I miss the closure between us."

Lionel:"Okay well, I'll do what I can about Lucas. You go and think about how you are gonna get your man back."

Jude:"Okay, thank you and see you later."

Lionel:"Adios. Love you."

Author's Notes: Hey guys I'm new to all this. This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you guys enjoy. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

Zero's POV

I couldn't sleep at all. I kept on thinking and dreaming about Jude being with someone else drives me insane. I can't do this anymore, I have to talk to him.

Zero:"I need to call him."

Oh god no, I almost forgot. He's making me lose my mind. I have to go to the last practice today because the game is tomorrow, the game before the playoffs start. Damn it. I'll do it after the practice or tomorrow.

Zero:"Okay that's settled, Now I need to take a shower and get going."

Jude's POV

I woke up searching the bed that feels empty. It's been 3 or so months and I still wake up searching for him, because my reality feels like a dream.

Well I guess it's another day in LA. So I check my phone, maybe he sent me a message or something. Instead of a message from Zero its a voicemail message from Lucas.

The voicemail says " Hey Jude it's Lucas, um I was checking if you could text me or call me soon. Oh by the way, Good Morning sexy."

Are you kidding me right now, this guy is way over his head. Ugh, let's call him and get this over with. I scroll down to find his name on the contact list and I push the call button... He picks the phone up on the second beat,

Lucas:"Hey Jude, good morning. How are you doing?"

Jude:"Hello Lucas, I'm good, so why did you call so early in the morning for?"

Lucas:"Oh, oh my goodness. Did I wake you, I'm so sorry. I was just to excited and wanted to ask you about the date."

Jude:"What about it?"

Lucas:"I was thinking if we could go on that date today? May seven o'clock would be okay? If you're free of course."

Jude:"Uh sure I guess, I'll check my schedule and I'll text you the answer. Okay?"

Lucas:"Oh uh yeah sure take your time. If the answer is yes, I'll text you the address of the restaurant."

Jude:"Okay sure, goodbye."

Lucas:"Uh yeah right, uh bye."

Jude hang up and thought to himself. Damn, he talks to much. It gives me a headache.

Okay the plan for today, take a shower, text Lucas after checking the schedule, go to the arena and check on the Devils (more like check on Zero), then I guess the date if nothing pops up. Let's get this day over with.

After taking that warm shower and changing into a suit I'm ready to go.

Zero's POV

I have at the arena practicing with the team for the past hour and Jude still hasn't showed up. He told me the other day that he'd come and checkout the team, since his father or should I say Oscar went to jail. Jude has been the one doing the walk arounds, instead of Lionel. Could it be that he's with that guy, could it be that he gave up and moved on already? Never mind, I need to focus. I need to stop thinking about him.

Jude:"Zero! Zero?"

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the one and only, Jude Kincade.

Zero:"Uh ha?"

Jude:"What are you doing? You won't win anything if you lose your focus. If you don't, you might not play in tomorrows game. You need to focus. Okay, Team Zero. Remember that."

Zero:"Yeah sure." I said then walked away. But I could still feel his gaze on me.

Jude's POV

Okay, what just happened? Is he okay? Why would he be the one giving my a hard time when he was the one to break it off. Could it be that he heard about the date? Oh god, he's gonna hate me, I don't want him to hate me. This is awful what am I doing?

Why am I the one feeling guilty? He broke it off. Plus, it's one date and Lucas is a nice guy. I also need to get him off my back.

I checked my schedule on my phone, then texted Lucas telling him. The date was a go.

After checking everything at the arena and did some paper work. I decided to go home and get ready for the date.

I cleaned up both the house and my self. It was now 6:30, so I decided to get dressed. I wore my black jeans that Gideon (Zero) likes and my black armani button up that he was supposed to wear for the party. That we didn't go to due to sexiness and heat that was going on in my apartment. If I'm not going with him on a date, then might as well wear something that reminds me of him.

Oh god I lost time, I need to get going.

Zero's POV

Sitting on my couch to relax, but all I'm thinking about is Jude. I'm thinking about how rude I was to him today.

Zero:"Oh god, I was awful. It's all my fault, no wonder he's moving on."

Why do I always push people away? I should go talk to him. I should tell him to not move on. To wait till I'm ready to tell people. Until my career is more stable. I need to tell him that I need him by my side, I need him there.

So I get up in a hurry to go change and head to Jude's place. Before I change my mind.

Jude's POV

I'm in my car waiting outside the restaurant, I'm not nervous. I think it's because it's not Zero. I know it's weird, but the day of Lionel and Oscar's wedding. I was so nervous, I know he wasn't my date but us walking in together. It felt like he was, that's why I was so pissed that he flirted with that b**ch like I wasn't even there. That broke my heart.

So yeah I'm not nervous or anything. I actually feel normal, so I decided to now walk in and hope that this doesn't mean anything. When I walked in the restaurant was nice and fancy. Does he think he can buy me with nice things, he doesn't know me at all.

I saw him waving, so I walk towards him. He gets up and pulls the chair for me. Had he ever been on a date with a guy before? You don't do that. I can pull my own chair. Do I look like I'm wearing a dress to him?

Why am I doing this? This shouldn't be happening. He's not Gideon. He's not Zero.

Jude:"Uh, thanks." just try to be nice, this will be over after today. That's what I tell myself.

Lucas:"Glad you could make it."

Jude:"No worries, so do you want to order? I'm starving." Yeah well you kind of forced me to do it. I do anything if it means getting you off my back.

Lucas:"Uh okay, we can order then we can talk."

Zero's POV

I ran up the stairs, stood in front of the door. I was kind of nervous to knock. If I knock and he opens, that means I'm gonna be pouring my heart out to him in a matter of minutes. This is a big step, and I'm willing to take it for him. I'm willing to move mountains for him. Oh my god, that sounds nothing like me.

I knocked, and I knocked. No answer. Where could he be? I knocked one more time, they say third time is a charm. Well not in this case. I was gonna knock a fourth time, but I was interrupted by the old woman who is Jude's neighbor.

Old woman:"Oh hello sweetheart. Are you looking for Jude."

Zero:"Hello ma'am and yes I am looking for Jude. Do you know where he is by any chance."

Old woman:"Oh I'm so sorry, all I know is that he left and he looked like he wanted something to be over already. He Did look nice though."

Zero:"That's alright ma'am, thank you for the help. I gotta go. Goodbye ma'am."

Could it be? Please don't be what I'm thinking. If he's on a date with that Lucas guy, I'm screwed.

Jude's POV

I'm sitting here where I'm supposed to be on a date, but all I'm thinking is about Zero. This could've been him.

Lucas:"So what do you like? We have to talk at least until the food comes."

Jude:"Sure. I like a lot of things, so you need to be specific."

Before he answers the waiter comes, thank god if he started talking he wouldn't have stopped.

The waiter:"Um I am really sorry, but we ran out of steak and I need to ask if you would like to order something else. And again I sincerely apologize."

Lucas:"What are YOU TALKING ABOUT. We came here for a reason and that was because We knew that the food wouldn't run out. DUE to the FACT that it's a FANCY Restaurant! Do YOU Get What I'm Saying!"

Jude:"Lucas Calm Down! He said he was Sorry, although it's not Really His Fault."

The waiter:"I really am, Sir."

Lucas:"Jude please don't come into it, and you *points at the waiter*. I want to talk to the manager."

When I see this, all I'm thinking about is if this was Zero. This wouldn't happen, because no matter how much he likes to scheme. He would never get this angry over someone he didn't know or over something this worthless.

So because I couldn't take this anymore. I just get up, say 'Sorry' to the waiter and then I just walk towards the door. I hear Lucas yelling for me to come back. All I do is ignore him and think that now, I finally have a reason to get him off my back. In a way I thank god this happened.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy it. As I said before I'm new to this, so your support will be greatly appreciated. Please SHARE &amp; REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Jude's POV

After that really long day at the restaurant, I felt uneasy. So I went on a walk on the beach to clear my head. It really helped, it not only cleared my head it also helped me think. It helped me think about my life, my future and my Ze- and Zero. That's exactly why I love living in LA, the walks on the beach always help.

I checked my watch and I realized that it's already 9:30 and that I've been here, walking for the past hour and a half. It also hit me that there is a game tomorrow. 'Oh god! I need to head home.'

15 Minutes Later

Finally, I'm home. It's been along day and these stairs never seemed so long before. When I finally reach the last staircase, I fumble for my keys. When I finally have a grip on them and I take them out. I hear a door unlock and it's not mine. I look up and see Mrs. Samuel, she's smiling and she has a trash bag with her. I walk up to her instead of unlocking the door.

I smile at her "Hello , how have you been?"

"Oh I'm great honey, what about you? You look really fancy this fine day, I'm sure you had a better day then I did."

"I'm good I guess and I was on a date actually, but it didn't end to well."

"Oh sweetheart, that's awful. How are you feeling?"

"Oh yeah I'm great actually, don't you worry. I'm actually really happy it happened this way. So what are you doing out so late ?"

"Well I'm glad that you're happy honey, and I was planning to take out the trash."

"Let me do it for you."

"Oh no that's nice of you to offer, but you just came and you look really tired. I couldn't do that."

"Oh no ma'am I'll do it, I need to take mine out anyways."

"O-okay, did you know that I am so grateful for you. Jude, you're the sweetest son that I never had."

"Oh it's no problem and thank you . Wait don't you have a son who lives in Boston?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean he was the sweetest son I had. After all he did leave me here after his dad passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry . Well not that I don't love and adore our talks, but I need to take the trashes out. So the whole building doesn't smell it."

"Oh yes honey, you go ahead and thank you again. Have a good night sweetheart."

"Alright, no worries and thank you. You to, good night."

I walk towards my apartment and I unlock the door, I release a heavy breathe that I didn't know I was holding. It is great to be home.

I walk towards the trash, I pick both mine and 's up and I head towards the door, I love close the door and head down the staircase.

5 Minutes Later

I walk up the last set of stairs and I see again. Standing, she looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Hello again , who are you waiting for?"

"Oh I'm waiting for you honey, I have something that I forgot to ask and tell you."

"Oh okay, well what are they?"

"I was going to ask you that was the person that you were on a date with that blonde guy that was always here a couple of months ago?"

"Um. No it wasn't, why would you have that idea. That guy, I actually like. The guy I was on a date with, I can't even tolerate."

"Well that idea leads to what I wanted to tell you, that guy was here. He was knocking on your door."

What are you serious? Zero was here? Why? "Are you sure it was the same blonde guy? You know my client?"

"Yes honey I might be old but I still can remember."

"That's not what I meant ."

"I know I'm just given you a hard time, and yes it was the same person. He even asked me where you were. I told him that I knew you were out, but I didn't know where you were. And that you were wearing really nice clothes."

"Okay , good night, I'll see you tomorrow, and thank you for making my day."

"Okay honey you go get some rest. See you tomorrow to, good night and I'm glad I was able to."

I walk into the apartment with a smile on my face. Zero was here, he probably heard that I was going on a date with Lucas. If he did then how did he feel? I should've asked if he looked pissed? I hope he doesn't feel like I betrayed him. I really do love him, I can't lose him.

Okay I need to make a list of what to do, 1)Take a shower. 2)Sleep, because I need to get up early. 3)Wake up tomorrow, clean up and change. 4)Text or call Zero to maybe talk after the game. 5)Head to the arena, to check everything out before the game. Okay that's a good enough list. Let's get started.

Zero's POV

After I left Jude's place and I realized that he might've been with that Lucas guy. I started breathing heavily, so I decided that maybe I should go walk on the beach. First I checked my watch and it was 7:00. So I decided that if I headed now I'll be by the beach at 7:15 and if I walked for about a good 20 minutes. Then I'll be done by 7:35 and I'll be home in 20 minutes. So I'll be home before 8:00. That's great then I'll have enough time to take a shower then head to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

10 minutes later

Okay so it didn't take me 15 minutes to get here so sue me. Anyways, I drove into the parking lot and I find a parking spot. So I park then I get out. The breeze hits my face, that feels good. So I start walking and I start thinking about everything. My past, present and future since I've came to LA. Life's been good I got a 2nd Ring (Although I didn't actually score the winning point). I made really good friends although they can be twisted sometimes, but hey I ain't any better. I have a good agent, that puts my needs first. I do have a good agent don't I? he's more than an agent though, he cares. What have I been doing? I have a great life here and I'm, but I'm not as happy as I was a couple of months ago. Why am I doing this to my self? I mean it's the 21 century, being bisexual or gay is normal. I mean Jason Collins came out and everyone was supportive. He was basketball player to. This walk really did good, I know what I'm gonna do. I made up my mind.

I check my watch and realize that instead of walking for 20 minutes, I've been walking for 33 minutes. That's late, so I start running back to my car. At least I got an exercise out of this. I check my watch again and hits me that I ran all this distance in 6 minutes. That's a record beaker.

So I find my car and I get in, I turned it on then check all the rare view mirrors. While checking it something catches my eye, a dark Porsche. Driving right behind me, could it be who I think it is? Could it be Jude? No it couldn't he's on a date, isn't he? Oh forget it, I'm probably just seeing things. I push all thoughts from my head, and I start driving home.

I finally reach my house and I park the car then head towards the door. I unlock the door and I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding. I finally feel relaxed now that I'm back home and I know what I'm doing tomorrow. I just hope that after tonight, it's not to late. I finally figured everything out. Now I need to get over today, so shower here I come.

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for All the Reviews! So here's Chapter 3...The Next Chapter is currently in progress, so it'll be coming soon! Again Thank You... Hope You Enjoy! As Always Please SHARE &amp; REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day

Jude's POV

For the first time since that awful day (the day Zero told him his real name 'Gideon' after the game). I finally wake up with a smile on my face. I check the time, it's 10:00 in the morning. Oh my! I haven't slept this much since forever. But I get it, I didn't fall asleep easily yesterday. I was to busy thinking about all the multiple reasons that Zero would come to my apartment. Could it be that something happened. I hope not, I really want it to be the reason I'm thinking of. That he may finally want to get together.

Anyways, I should clean up and get ready. The game is today, I hope they win. He (Zero) really deserves it.

As I get up and walk towards the bathroom, I hear my phone make a sound. So instead of walking to the bathroom, I turn and walk towards the phone.

I push the power button, the screen turns on and I see that I have 4 texts. From Lionel, Zero, Lucas and German. The first one I checked was Zero's, of coarse. It said "Hey Jude, how have you been? I'm sure that your neighbor already told you that I came by yesterday. Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you have anything planned after the game? If you do, then forget it. If you don't then I wanted to know if that offer still stands?"

I know exactly what offer he's talking about, but I play it like I don't. So I reply "Hey Zero, I'm good. What about you? And sorry, but what offer are talking exactly?"

I go and check Lionel's next and is said "Hey baby, I wanted to ask how that date went? Call me or text me!"

So I text her back saying "Hey 'Mom' good morning, it didn't go so well. But I don't mind, especially because what happened next..." I love calling her 'Mom' because she hates it and I didn't tell her the details, because it pisses her off.

Before I check the two other texts, I get a text from Zero saying, "Um...Never mind forget it."

I feel bad so I text back, "Tell me Zero, please. Don't be closed up. Don't give up to easily. That's not the Zero I know."

When I press send, I get another text. This one is from Lionel saying, "Don't Call Me That! And Tell Me Everything! Now!"

I reply to Lionel, telling all the details. About the awful date, how disrespectful to the waiter Lucas was, how I walked out, me going on that walk, my conversation with Mrs. Samuel, and about Zero today. I ended that long text with "See you later, the best stepmother of the century. Love you. *with a winking smile face*"

While I was typing Lionel's reply, I got another text from Zero. It said "Uh...You know that offer that you gave me that night after the game."

He keeps on going in circles, so I text back "Zero just say it, please."

Before I hit the send button, I get another text from Zero, saying "And what Zero would that be."

So I press send and reply, "The Zero that you and I only know."

So while waiting for Gid-Zero, oh god. To reply, I get another text from Lionel "Okay, if you put it that way. Then I guess you can call me that. Love you, see you later, and I hope everything goes well with ."

I love her so much, although she can be really tricky and sneaky sometimes. I mean come on, what she did to Oscar. That was something.

I get a message from Zero telling me, " Okay this is taking a lot from me, just so you know. Um, so that offer about that dinner. I need to talk to you. Please, this is me being the Zero only you and I know. I'm being 'Gideon' right now. Don't let him down, please."

I reply, "Oh I remember now *Winkie face*, I was teasing. Yeah sure, we'll talk if you want to. I would never let you down, 'Gideon' I'm proud of you."

I text a fast "Thank you." to Lionel. Then while waiting for Zero's reply. I check the other two texts. German's says, "Hey Jude, sorry to bother, but I needed to ask what time will you come. I need you to see what I have planned for the team today. Just to double check."

I reply with, "I'll be there in 2 hours."

The next text, I'm not that excited to check. So I hesitantly open, it says "Hey Jude, good morning. Hope you had a good night sleep. I was wondering if you want to talk. Maybe give me another chance."

Is he insane? I reply, "I'm good and I did have a great night sleep, but it wasn't because of you. Sorry to disappoint, plus I don't think you need to explain yourself. Also, like I told you and not to sound rude or anything but the only reason I went to that date with you was because I wanted to get you off my back. Sorry but it's the truth. Plus, I told that my heart was with someone else."

When I press send, I get another text. Texting is hard by the way, I have been doing it for the past 30 minutes. I open the text from Zero " Okay, well thank you. I would love to discuss the details, but can we do it after the game. I need to get ready for the warm ups. See you there."

So I text back "Yeah of course, I need to do the same. See you there and good luck, in case I don't see you before the game."

Zero texts back "Alright see you and thanks."

After all that texting, I need a shower.

Zero's POV

I wake up feeling a little bit uneasy, should I really do this. Is it the right move, I mean apparently he was on a date yesterday. Oh I don't know what to do? I should go on a run. What time is it anyways? I checked my clock and it's 8:45. I should go on that run.

I head into the shower, clean up. I change into my running gear, slip my running shoes on and head out the door.

5 Minutes Later

I'm now at the hiking path that's a block away from my house. It's a beautiful hiking path, with so many Californian trees and the beautiful weather. I always come here when I need to think or when I need to let go from any situation or thoughts. I hope it works its magic today.

When I'm done, I check my watch and realize I've been running for the past hour. Now it's almost 10 o'clock. So I turn around to head back home.

The practice starts at 11:30 and that lasts for at least 2 hours. Then we the players, or sometimes the Devil Girls or the people of authority have interviews. That takes about another 2 hours, then we obviously eat lunch. Then when it's warm up time, because the game starts at 5:45.

I feel a lot better after that run, it's gonna be a good day. I can feel it.

10 Minutes Later

Oh I'm finally home again. That woman that stopped me was so nice and all, but she talked to much. Not to be rude or anything. Well anyways, since that run helped me clear my head. I text Jude, I know it's not the usual 'Me'. But from what I felt and heard yesterday, I can't lose him, I just can't.

So I type things like how he's doing, tell him about yesterday and about , then I ask him if he has any plans after the game, and if his offer still stands. I press send.

While getting things like my gear, my shoes and all the necessities. I get a text back, "Hey Zero, I'm good. What about you? And sorry, but what offer are talking exactly?"

Is he kidding me or has he honestly forgotten? So I get nervous and text back, "Um...Never mind forget it."

Then I get a reply instantly, it said "Tell me Zero, please. Don't be closed up. Don't give up easily. That's not the Zero I know."

First I smile, then I ask myself 'What does he mean by this?' So I reply with "Uh...You know that offer that you gave me that night after the game." I press send, then I read his text again, and I add "And what Zero would that be?" When I press send, I get a notification. It's Jude's reply for the first text.

"Zero just say it please." Then like a second went by and I get another one, this said, "The Zero that you and I only know.

When I read that, my stomach turns to knots, so I smile and text back "Okay this is taking a lot from me, just so you know. Um, so that offer about that dinner. I need to talk to you. Please, this is me being the Zero that only you and I know. I'm being 'Gideon' right now. Don't let him down, please."

It take about 15 seconds and I get a reply saying, "Oh I remember now *Winkie face*, I was teasing. Yeah sure, we'll talk if you want to. I would never let you down, 'Gideon' I'm proud of you."

After reading that I feel really confident. I feel good about this. So I text him saying, "Okay, well thank you. I would love to discuss the details, but can we do it after the game. I need to get ready for the warm ups. See you there." I feel really bad doing this but I need to get everything and myself ready for the game.

Jude's reply said, "Yeah of course, I need to do the same. See you there and good luck, in case I don't see you before the game."

So I reply back with a "Alright see you and thanks.

This has been a good day so far, I hope it's gonna be an awesome and amazing one overall. Fingers crossed.

I set everything up on the bed and I get into the shower.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took long to post this... But don't worry, I'm on my Spring Break! I'm currently working on chapter 5, So it'll Be Coming Soon! I'm So Thrilled that You Guys are Enjoying this...Thank You! As Always Please REVIEW &amp; SHARE!

Spread LOVE...


	5. Chapter 5

Zero's POV

So I find a parking in the staff and player's location. When I get out of the car, my first instinct is to check for Jude's car. His original parking spot is two car spots away from mine. So I check it, but it's empty. He's not here yet. I ignore the feeling of disappointment, because I won't be the one to see him first or he might not tell me 'good luck' face to face.

Anyways, so I pick up my gear bag and walk towards the entrance. I see fans, so I walk towards them. Before I met Jude, I used to just walk by and ignore them. Now, because Jude taught me that if I wanted people to treat me a certain way then I need to treat them a lot better. Treat them as fellow humans. 'Oh my god, whatever I do now it always gets back to Jude. What has my life become?'

I push that thought away and continue on greeting the fans, sign a couple of autographs, I say 'goodbyes and that I'll maybe see them later.'

I walk through the main doors and I see Gabe walking towards me, I smile, I give him my bag and I say 'hello'. Gabe is the guy that sets up all the game gears in the locker rooms. He's a really nice guy, he's always smiling. Which is awesome, we need more people like him around here. People who are not schemers.

I check my watch and it's 11:20 so I head towards the arena and start shooting some hoops until the practice starts, in 10 minutes.

Jude's POV

I finally reach the parking lot of the arena, I find my usual one. Which originally used to be the one right by Zero's car, but since that 'day' I changed my spot. So I park in my now usual one, it is 2 spots away from Zero's.

Anyways, I take all that I need (papers and work, etc.) I start walking towards the main entrance. There are so many fans. I don't know why, but I instantly look around to see if Zero's car is here. I didn't pay attention when I was by my car, but he's here. So I'm guessing he went through these people.

I push the thoughts away and I walk into the arena. I see Gabe standing there, he walks towards me and tells me that most of the team members are here. I talk to him for a little bit then I see Lucas walking towards me, so I tell Gabe that I need to go. I want to avoid Lucas as much as possible, so I need to get this talk out of the way. As he's walking towards me he says "Hi" with a huge smile on his face.

I smile awkwardly and look down at my watch, 'Um okay I have 7 minutes til the practice starts, now it's 11:23.' Anyways I look up again, he's still smiling. What is wrong with him? does he actually think that he has a chance, "Hey Lucas, what do you want now."

"Uh okay, let's get to it then. I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened and I just wanted to also say that I only get like that when I'm nervous. So I'm sorry, can I please get another chance?"

"NO WAY! Don't come here making excuses and saying that you where nervous. No matter how nervous a person is, he or she doesn't need to be a douche bag about it. You cannot and you have no right to make people feel worthless. Okay? And just to give you a reality check, the only reason I went on that date was to get you off my back. It was not because I liked you or that I was attracted to you to begin with. I told you from the start that I had someone I liked but you wouldn't budge, so yeah. Plus I told Lionel that I want here to find you a job as far away from the Devils. So goodbye Lucas, hope to never see you again. Oh and by the way thanks in a weird and twisted way." I don't even let him say a word and I walk away.

While I'm walking away I check my watch again and see that I still have 3 minutes, so I head to German's office to see the game plan he wanted to show me.

Zero's POV

I was shooting some hoops when I heard German talking on his walkie talkie. He was talking to Gabe, he said something about Jude being here and how he will be coming to see some plans that German has to show him. When I heard that, I heard another voice in my head saying that I had to go. It was a gut feeling, and I always go with my guts.

So I'm walking, I hear someone saying hi to Jude. So out of curiosity, I peak to see who it is. When I do, all I want to do is launch at him and screw his face up. But what I hear after that is what stops, Jude talking in a really worked up and angry voice. I've never seen him this worked up. 'Okay that's a lie, he was pretty worked up and tense that time that he came home and I was there sitting and I asked him about the MVP deals. Okay, why did I just call his apartment home?' Anyways, he wasn't angry that day though, he was just worked up.

When I realize that I was lost in thought, I try to refocus. And I did at the perfect time. Jude was telling Lucas how, the 'only reason he went on the date was to get Lucas off his back, how he liked someone else *That made me smile*, he told Lucas that he hoped to never see him again *My smile got bigger *, the last thing he said was "Oh and by the way thanks in a weird and twisted way." 'Why would he say that? Why would he thank him?'

Oh who cares why, I don't. All I care about is how he feels about me. 'Okay, I should probably go back to the gym. The practice starts soon.'

Jude's POV

I am now in the gym, I see all the guys getting ready to start practicing. I notice that Zero is not even here, so since I got the part of my da-Oscar's job. The part of going around and observing and Lionel got the paper work part. I get to ask where people or things are.

When German sees me and he comes walking towards me. I say "Hi."

"Hey Jude. I called because I wanted to show you the new plan I made, I think it's gonna be a winner."

"Alright, but first where's Zero?" just to not sound suspicious *I look around again and I see that Jacob isn't here to* so I hurry up and follow it with "and Jake is not here to?"

"Oh yeah right. Um, Zero I think went to the washroom or the locker room. Jake, well he's not here yet but he did call. He said that he had to do something for his mom or something."

"Oh okay then, you were saying something about an approval on a plan?"

"Yeah, I think it's a great one. It'll help us win."

"Okay, well where is it?"

"It's right here."

I look at it and it looks good. Especially since Zero mended all the conflict he had with Terence and Derek. This could be really good for him. 'Why do I make everything about him now a days?'. I don't realize that I've been lost in thoughts, until I hear German talking.

"===Oh and by the way, I already showed Pete and he things it's great. Specifically because he kind of wants Terence to stay beside the hoops because of the leg surgery and stuff. So yeah, what do you think?"

"I think it's great to, in fact I think it's awesome. It's diverse, it's more all the players as a team, then it just being Derek and Terence. Have you showed the guys yet?"

"Cool and no I haven't, I was planning to do it after practice. Maybe end practice a few minutes early, just to talk about it. Also since they have warm ups later."

"Okay well I have to get going, maybe talk to Lionel and see where the interviews and the conferences will be. See you later."

"See you, I'll text or call if there are any more information or updates."

"Awesome, alright later."

7 Minutes Later

I'm in Lionel's office and she's bounding me with questions, "How bad was the date? Did you really just get up and leave? Does Zero really want to talk to you? Oh wait, how bad was Lucas to the waiter? Do you really want him gone?==="

I yell, "LIONEL Breathe!"

"Yeah, right, of coarse. So? Answer the questions."

"You never give up, do you?" She gives me a long stare, so I answer with "Fine! I'll tell you. I'll answer your questions, but first. Hi Lionel, how have you been this fine morning? Oh good, good. Yeah well me? I'm doing awesome, it's been a great day so far. Thanks for asking."

"Shut up and tell me! I'm a woman, getting information and gossiping is all I do. So spill."

"Oh my? Okay fine. First, the date was awful because I told you that I only went to get him off my back. He's so naive that he actually thinks I like him, I mean he is kind of cute but he's not my type, plus after the way he was treating the waiter. It was just bad, it was like 'the straw that broke the camel's back.' Plus, today he comes to talk to me and all I heard were excuses, 'I only get angry when I'm nervous. I would love it if you gave me another chance.' So yeah I want HIM gone Lionel."

"Oh wow, I thought he was a good guy, but all I took from that is that He is a Big Jerk. I'll see what I can do about moving him as soon as possible."

"Thanks, anyways about the thing with Zero..."

"Oh wow, someone's shining, look at that smile when you say his name."

"What? I'm not smiling *I touch my mouth and I am in fact smiling* Wow, I didn't know I was doing it?"

"Well nevermind, that smile says it all. As long as you're happy then I'm good to."

"Thank you Lionel."

"No worries, can I tell you something though?"

"Of coarse, what's up."

"I don't want to get to sappy, but I know the I'm not your biological mother. But sometimes I feel like I am, I didn't just find a best friend in you Jude, I found a son that I've always wanted. So thank you." She has tears in her eyes, I have tears in my eyes.

"Oh okay, thanks for making me cry at this time of day, I usually leave the tears in the privacy of my four walls." I was trying to be funny and it worked, she laughed. I gave her a hug and I told her. "Same with you, Oscar and my mom were never there for me, unless they wanted something. So yeah, you're about as close of a person that is both a mother and a best friend to me. So thank you, and love you."

"What? No Stay, we need to chat more!"

"I'd love to but I have to check everything before the conference and the interviews. They're all set up."

"Okay yeah, great, well I'll go see what I can do about Lucas. See you at the game, if not before. Bye."

Author's Notes: Hey Guys! Sorry that this is late, but don't worry Jude and Zero will meet Really Soon! Like REALLY SOON! Anyways though, this is Chapter 5! So Enjoy! As Always SHARE &amp; REVIEW! Thanks for the Support...Love You Guys :)))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jude's POV

It's 3 o'clock, now it's time for lunch. Thank goodness because I'm starving, so I decide to head out for lunch. I send Lionel a text "Hey, do you want to go out for lunch? I'm outside if you do." and I walk outside.

I get a reply saying "No hun, I'd loved to but I have to finish this paperwork. See you later though."

I text "No problem and see you." after I press send, I jump in my car and head out.

Zero's POV

So thank "God" that's over. I hate doing conferences, they ask so many questions. I don't like talking about myself, added to that. I'm starving. So thank god it's lunch time.

As I'm heading to the cafeteria of the arena, I find the last person I want to even look at. I find Lucas talking to Gabe.

I try to ignore him and walk away, but that's not gonna happen. Now will it.

Gabe sees me and waves, I wave back with a smile. My smile drops when Lucas turns around. He waves to, but I do nothing.

I don't wave or smile back, Lucas asks me to wait a minute. So I do, 'Not that I like him or anything, I just don't want anyone seeing me as the bad guy.'

Lucas turns his back at me for a second to ask Gabe a question, "So as I was saying, do you know where Jude is? We have something to talk about."

'Is he serious? Does he know? Did Jude tell him about us? What's happening?'

Gabe answers him with, "Yeah he went out for lunch. Anyways if you need anything else then let me know. See you later Zero."

"See you later Gabe." this Gabe kid is awesome, love how he didn't even say goodbye to Lucas. That's hilarious.

Lucas turns around and looks at me and smiles, 'Oh how I want to punch that smile off his face.' "Hi Zero, so how was practice and the conference?"

"What do you want? Cut to the chase."

"Okay, fine. I wanted to ask you a personal question about Jude."

"Why? What do you want from him?"

"I wanted to ask you about, what are things he likes or he wants. Since you're his client and his friend, I'm guessing?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you know we had a date, and it didn't go so well because of some stupid waiter. So yeah."

'No wonder, he doesn't like you now. You were probably a douche.'

"Well how about I tell you something that benefits everyone. Jude won't like you anymore because of the waiter thing, so how about you go somewhere really far and disappear because no one wants you here. Especially Jude and I, so how about you back off and leave, and let us be happy. Okay."

I end with that and walk away, I hope he gets it because this is annoying! Because of this I just got this spark of motivation in me to do something, that's not so Zero.

Jude's POV

It's when I'm sitting and enjoying my lunch, I get a text. I check it, it's from Lionel so I open it. "You have no idea what I just witnessed!"

Instead of texting back I just call her. She picks up on the first beep, "Hello Lionel, what happened?"

"Oh my god! You'd wish that you were here and you heard what I heard, I told you that stupid date was a good idea."

"Why? What happened?"

"Zero, basically just told Lucas to get lost and leave you and him to be happy, although he didn't go into details."

"Okay and how do you know all this?"

"Who cares how, oh and you should've seen how pissed Zero looked."

"I care."

"okay fine, oh was heading to the cafeteria but they were both there talking. Plus you are missing the whole point."

"No I'm not, I'm ecstatic to hear this, but you shouldn't be working as my spy on what Zero is doing. Plus it's Zero, so no matter how much he says to people. He will never say anything to my face. Do bye, stop spying on them and let me eat."

I hang up, I try to continue eating. But I can't help the feelings that came upon me. All I can think about is, 'What is he thinking? What is he trying to do? Is he trying to ruin his career? What if people find out? What will happen to his career?'

Okay seriously I need to stop, I need to finish eating and head back.

It takes me about 15 minutes to get back and run to my office. I finally sit in my chair and that's when I check the time. 'Sh*t!' the game starts in an hour in a half. I hope that the team is already at the pre-practice.

I make the choice of just staying in my office and finishing some paper work. I decided that I'll just go straight to the game, they already have German and Pete. They don't need another pair of eyes.

Zero's POV

Finally, talking to Lucas just pisses me off. He thinks that he can actually have My Jude I mean my agent Jude. Whatever.

As I'm walking away from Lucas, I keep telling that Lucas cannot have Jude, he won't have him. Not if there is something I can do about it. That's the only thought I have, I bomb into something or someone. That took me away from the thought, I slowly look up. It's Lionel.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Kinxade, I was so into my thoughts. I'm so sorry...I should probably go. I'm sorry again." I start to walk away. But there is a strong hold on my arm.

"Wait...I need to talk to you about something." As I hear her say that, I walk backwards to where I was.

"Yes, Mrs. Kincade. How may I help you in anyway."

"Oh please, call me Lionel. We're basically family." Wait, what? What on earth does she mean by that.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Anyways, first I forgive you and don't worry...Second, I need to talk to you about your agent. Not here though come to my office. You can come now if you're not busy"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there, just let me clean up first."

"Okay, well see you in about 10 minutes."

"See you." I panic, what is happening. What does she mean about us being family. Does she know.

I run to the locker room, cleaned up as fast as I could. Changed, checked myself in the mirror then speed walked to her office.

I look around, the secretary is not there. So I just walk to the office door and knock.

The door opens instantly, like she was waiting behind it. "Come in" she says and pulls me in.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You obviously...And Your attitude, of course."

Does she know, I act lol keep what she said doesn't effect me. "What about it?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you shouldn't talk to Lucas that way." What? What does she mean...Is she the one that set up Jude with that Fu-Lucas.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you don't want people think that you're the reason that he'll be gone next week."

"What?" Oh my god, that makes me so happy. "How come?"

"You know exactly why, and I know you're happy so act like it...I know everything."

I break a smile, "What do you mean."

"Oh my God! Uh...Would you stop, I know everything. I know that you and Jude had a thing going on 3-4 months ago. I know that something happened and you guys are both miserable. I know that you both want to go back to whatever that was but you don't have the guts to. And don't worry, Jude wasn't the one that told me. I had to figure it on my own...Oh and I know your real name is not Zero, I mean come on who names their son Zero."

"Uh, uh...Okay."

"Oh and I'm Jude's step mother, so stop hurting both yourself and him. Please and thank you."

"Oh yeah, I was actually planning on telling him today. We'll talk about it."

"Good, make my step son happy and ignore Lucas...He'll be gone in no time. Okay?"

"Oh and stop making it obvious for people to guess. You're lucky I'm the one that caught you today."

"Thanks, but u don't really care who finds out after today." I check the time, I have 30 minutes to get ready for the game. "Sorry to act like a douche, but I gotta go. Thank you for taking care of this, and both me and Jude. See you after the game."

"See you and just so you know. I'll always be there for Jude, he needs someone after all the people that have let him down."

"I know, Sorry."

"No worries, but let me tell you. If you're planning to fix whatever that's going on between you. Fix it, and just don't let him down again."

"I'll do my very best, again thanks and see ya."

"See you at the game. Good luck."

During the Game

Jude's POV

Since my da- I mean Oscar is in jail, thankfully. I'm the one that has been sitting beside Lionel during the games. The front row seats.

When the game started I focused on the game, and mostly Zero. Today I was more focused because of all the texts that were exchanged between us. I'm being hopeful.

He's so focused on the game which is an amazing thing, although he keeps looking my way. So whenever he's looking, I respond with a smile and a nod.

I don't know why but today has been a great day. So far, I don't want to jinx anything.

Whenever Zero is looking my way, he's looking straight at me. This time, after he scores he first looks at me then his eyes look above me and his face tensed up.

That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I already guessed who it is. I look up to make sure anyways, it's Lucas.

He's all smiles, but all I do is ask. "What do you wants now?"

"Uh, I just saw you and said that I should say hello."

Then I look at Lionel, she sees that I'm annoyed so she takes over. "Look Lucas, you can say your hellos and go...Okay."

"Uh, I guess. Okay."

"Don't guess...Oh and by the way come to my office later. I need to talk to you about your new job. Promotion, whatever you want to call it to make yourself feel better. Okay, understand? Good...See you later."

He actually listens, he first stands awkwardly then walks away. He doesn't even say his hellos.

I smile, I am so lucky to have Lionel. I went from having nobody to having one of the best people standing by my side.

I look at her, smile and say "Thank you."

She replys with a nod, holds my hand and smiles.

I want to ask her about why she wants to talk to him, but as long as he won't be here anymore. I don't really care. So I go back to focusing on the game.

Zero's POV

The game just started, I look around and I see Jude and Lionel walking to their chairs. I look directly at them, Jude is more focused on getting to the chair, while Lionel looks at me and we share a smile.

I hope this day goes well, because it's been a long but good day.

During the game, whenever I'm scoring or doing anything. I keep on taking glimpses of Jude. He's so focused, I hope he's proud of all I did or I am planning to do today.

We keep on sharing smiles, until I see him. Lucas walking towards Jude. I turn tense, all I want to do is go there and put him in his place. But I have to focus on the game.

As I'm focused on the game, I use all that tension to my advantage. So I score then I give Derek an assist. When I turn around to see Jude, all I see is him smiling and clapping. Lionel is the one talking to Lucas and she doesn't even look like she's talking. She looks like she's yelling at him.

This gives me confidence, it encourages me to win this game. Then maybe win my man. This is the day, Jude and I are human, we deserve to be happy.

The game is almost over, there is only 3 minutes left. The score looks good, it's 116 to 105. So we'll most likely win this game.

The time keeps decreasing and all I'm thinking about is what I'm gonna do after the game. I'm confident about this.

The game is over, the final bell rang. People come to congratulate me for the big come back, after all that happened with Jelena and Asha. I say my thank yous.

I excuse myself from the press, I look around and I see Jude and Lionel walking out and Lucas is waiting by the door. I don't know why he is, but all I know is jealousy hits. I call for "JUDE!"

All I know is by the time he turns around, I'm already there beside him. So all I do is hold his face and smash our lips together.

First the whole arena is silent, they're probably shocked. Who am I kidding, Probably more like most definitely.

Then the crowd goes wild yelling, cheering, snapping pictures or videos. Whatever, I was to caught up in the moment."

Jude's POV

What on earth just happened. One second, I'm walking Lionel out of the arena and the next I am being kissed by my client and thousands of people are cheering us on. What?

Have I said that my life is absolutely complicated, and twisted, and good, and amazing, and I'm out of ideas or emotions.

So when we pull back all we do is stare at each other and we listen to the crowd cheering, not booing but cheering. My life has finally been driven off the edge. This is amazing. So all I do is look at Zero and smile, because that's all I'm capable of doing at the moment.

The End...

Authors Notes: Hey Guys...So Here it is...The END! Sorry it too me so Long to Update...I had a lot to Do...Anyways, so I wanted to ask You Guys if You still want me to write Sequels to this FanFic (For example, of them dealing with press and haters, of them going on their first date, then moving in together, maybe even engagement, wedding and even kids. etc.)...Tell Me what You Guys want and I'll do My Best to make it Happen...As Always Please REVIEW, SHARE, LIKE, Etc...Thank You Guys So Much for the Support!


End file.
